


Smoke Through Your Fingers

by TacticalBooty (SenoraKitty)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/pseuds/TacticalBooty
Summary: YES:. Angst. Reyes76. Fluffy angstNO:. Nothing really except ooc behaviour





	Smoke Through Your Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/gifts).



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/CatZero/media/Reyes76%20SS_zpsvbazoz01.png.html)


End file.
